happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dip, Dop, and Dap
Dip, Dop, and Dap are fan characters. The trio are some of Cuckoo Lander's friends. Bio Dip, Dop and Dap are male orange mice. Dip is an engineer, Dop is steampunk-themed, and Dap is a mechanic. The trio are mischievous and playful but can be polite and gentle. They're often seen stealing food from fridges, getting chased by Gemini, and performing some pranks on other characters, mainly Tycoon and Beehive. Dip Dip is the first member and also the leader of the trio. He is strong and brave but sometimes can be very cautious and cowardly. He's always seen wearing blue overalls with a light blue shirt underneath, a yellow glove on his left hand, a pair of brown boots, and a grayish blue ascot cap. He often carries a wrench and sometimes a hammer. He's very caring towards Dop and Dap, as he always saves them from Gemini. When someone hurts Dap, Dip will let out a colossal roar, making him/her turn pale with fright as well as get bad injuries from Dip. Dop Dop is the second member of the trio. He is intelligent and polite but can be clumsy. He's always seen wearing a green steampunk vest with a white steampunk shirt underneath, a pair of green steampunk pants, a pair of brown steampunk boots, and a green steampunk top hat with goggles on it. He often carries a steampunk pocket watch that can allow time-traveling to some events that happened before the present, much like Timey's watch. He's very caring towards Dip and Dap, as he always saves them from Gemini. When someone hurts Dap, Dop will throw or smash him/her with some heavy objects (such as pianos, bookshelves, fridges, etc.). Despite being the second member, he's taller than Dip but not as tall as Lumpy's. Dap Dap is the last member of the trio. He is naïve, childish and innocent but can be wimpy and fractious. He's always seen wearing dark red overalls with a yellow letter "D" in front of it, a pair of brown rain boots, and a reddish orange hard hat. He often carries a teddy bear or a baby bottle milk, but there's a rare time when he's seen carrying a tool box. Dip and Dop care about him very much, as they both always save him from Gemini. Dap will cry if Gemini capture him or eat him, giving him the nickname "distressed boy". However, there is a 5% chance that Dap saves himself from Gemini or attacks them by either biting their tails, putting some TNT inside their mouth, or smashing their heads with a hammer. Trivia * Dip is aged 25, Dop is aged 45, while Dap is aged 19. * Running gag: Whenever his top hat gets eaten by someone, Dop will see him/her and do something (like cracking his/her tail, punching his/her face, going inside his/her stomach, or pulling his/her tongue) to him/her to get his top hat back. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trio Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Rodents Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with Hats Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Adult Characters Category:Teenage Characters